Weird, Crazy, Love
by iLilieMaslow
Summary: James goes to a high school where he starts to like Jamie with his heart. Jamie likes him back to, but she's to afraid to admit it. Jennifer ALWAYS messes things up. Find out weird crazy things that happens in Weird Crazy Love :3 SORRY THAT I SUCK AT SUMS
1. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 1

Chapter One~ Weird Crazy Love~

A/N ~ Hey guys :) I hope you guys like this little BTR fan fiction…. I'm halfly creative with the beginnings… So… PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I totally LOVE writing drama scenes and I can write those MUSHY lovey parts, too. Check me out on a story me and my friend co-written named : Intermission: Love Triangle, BIG TIME. Yeah yeah yeah… LAME TITLE. Lame beginning to.. But I know you will like the chapters 5-8 SO PLEASE KEEP READING IT :) Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy the little story.

Jamie~

Yay… another school year.. I mean, who likes school? I sighed as I walked into school. I meet up with my friend Jackie. She's pretty awesome. She's not into make-up and fashion as the other girls. We're like sisters, since hers died on my birthday. Its really sad when you think about it. I try not to remind her of it since it's a HUGE loss to her. "What's up?" I asked her as I opened my locker. She laughed and said, "Big Time Rush is here. And obviously all of "them" are all over them…" I rolled my eyes. Of course. Those girls WOULD be all over them. They like what's popular. "Of course THEY would… I mean, what else do we expect them to do except for kissing up people?" I asked her. She laughed a light laugh and smile. "You always know exactly what to say," she responded. **BELL RINGS**. I sighed and said, "Lets get to homeroom and hope they're not in our classes…" She nodded her head and we walked to Mrs. Watkins' room. That teacher is the most bipolar creature in the universe. She can be nice and funny, but she will write you up if you roll your eyes at her. Like I did. As we walked in, I saw James, from BTR, in MY seat and Carlos was in Jackie's seat. We walked over and I said, "Hey. Those are OUR seats." James rolled his eyes at me. "Please. Like you two won't mind letting us sit in 'your' seats," he said selfishly. I rolled my eyes back and responded, "If you two don't get out of our seats, I'm going to pimp slap you two whether I get arrested or not. Our seats are OUR seats and EVERYONE knows it." He looked at me with a straight face. Carlos tapped his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Fine," he said arrogantly. They got out of our seats and sat with the popular girls in the back. I guess that's what Carlos whispered in his ear then… Mrs. Watkins FINALLY came. "Hello class, As we ALL know, Big Time Rush's James and Carlos are in your homeroom," she said with a fake smile on her face. I could tell she didn't like them. THANK GOD SHE AGREES WITH ME ON SOMETHING. I looked around and noticed them high-fiving other people around them. I guess they DON'T know what she's like. Too bad for them. I looked over at Jackie and she was looking straight at them with a disgusted face. "Jocks are something we don't need at this school," she whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. I like the way Jackie thinks. "We're going to start on a group activity," Mrs. Watkins said. Jackie and I looked at each other. Mrs. Watkins must've noticed because she then added, "I'm choosing the groups." Jackie and I groaned in utension with the class. We knew we weren't going to be in the same groups. Mrs. Watkins must've heard our earlier conversion to because she then said, "First group, Jamie, Jackie, James and Carlos." I looked at Jackie with WIDE eyes. She looked at me back. We then looked at James and Carlos. They looked shocked to. Mrs. Watkins finished saying all the groups and Jackie and I met up with James and Carlos. "So, what do you wanna start on first?" I asked them as nicely as I could without exploding into their faces. They looked at each other and James said, " We'll do the maps and you'll do the paragraphs." I was shocked. The paragraphs were the easiest part of the assignment. I looked at them and said, "NO. NO. NO. Jackie and I will do the maps and YOU GUYS do the paragraphs. I don't want you two messing up the maps since it is the bigger part of the grade." James rolled his eyes. "Okay, look. We might hate you, but we don't wanna fail either. So stop being an ignorant person and JUST DO THE PARGRAPHS." I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Watkins looked at me. "I'm not rolling my eyes. Sorry," I apologized. James started laughing and Mrs. Watkins walked up to him. "LOOK BOY. I know you're famous and crap but I will RIP your head off and feed it to my fish if you don't stop rolling your eyes." James nodded his head and she walked away. Jackie and I looked at each other. We smiled. "Oh sorry, did I not tell you she doesn't like eye rolling?" I asked. He stared at me with cold dead eyes. I looked away. "Okay, Why don't Jackie and I do one of the maps and the paragraphs that belong with it, and you two do a map and the other paragraph that belongs with it," Jackie suggested. I nodded in agreement. "Fine by me." James and Carlos nodded their heads to. We each took one and started working on it. I couldn't help but stare at James working. Aren't famous people to LAZY to work? He saw me look at him and he asked, "WHAT?" I looked away and said, "Nothing." We started working for a little bit until the bell rang. I collected everything Jackie and I did and put it in a folder. James handed me his and Carlos's part. I put that in there too, carefully trying to not bend anything when I closed it. James looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked him harshly. "Nothing… I just find it weird that you try to make everything nice and neat…" he replied. I walked out the classroom and rolled my eyes. "THANK YOU JAMIE!" Mrs. Watkins yelled. I chucked a bit and waited for Jackie. She came out with Carlos and James. I pulled her away and asked, "What are you doing with Carlos?" She looked at me and said, "If you were paying any attention to me, I was talking to Carlos the WHOLE time. But no, you were focused on James and your work." I'm… shocked. "Really?" She nodded her head and said, "Yup." We walked into our 2nd period class, realizing that James and Carlos were still behind us. What are they doing? I walked in and took my seat. Jackie sat next to me and Carlos sat behind her. James sat behind me. WHY? "Can I see your schedule, Carlos?" I asked him. He handed it to me and continued talking to Jackie. Geography INTERMEDTIE, English, Math, Science, RA, Chinese, Study hall. Same classes as Jackie's. I gave to him and asked James, "Can I see your schedule?" He looked at me like I was an E.T. "Why?" "Because I need to check something." He handed it to me and I read it. Geography INTERMEDITE, English, Science, Math, Study Hall, Chinese, RA. Exactly like MY schedule. So now I have ALL my classes with this JERK? This is going to be a LONG day.

~End Of Chapter One~

Hope you guys liked it :) One of my first ones that were really good. Hope you guys don't mind there isn't really any love yet… Maybe in the second one :)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Big Time Rush. Even though I wish I did XD


	2. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 2

Chapter Two~ Weird Crazy Love~

A/N- Hey guys :) Hope you guys haven't given up yet… I'm in love with this story. I hope you guys like it. I've decided to change colors and use the DOCx setting. I hope you guys think its cool. I guess… And I've been known for my spelling and grammar mistakes… SORRY. And AGAIN, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ;)

James~

I looked at Jamie. She's in totally shock for some reason. "What happened?" (o.O) I asked curiously. She replied, "We. Have. The. Exact. Same. Schedule." I opened my mouth. "WHAT?" She just nodded and said, "Geography, English, Science, Math, Study Hall, Chinese and RA." She told me. Why did I even learn Chinese? Oh wait… I already know Spanish and French. Thanks a lot mom and dad. The teacher then walked in. "Hi class, as you already know, we have special guests, Carlos Pena and James Maslow from Big Time Rush!" The class stared at us. No popular girls, THANK GOD. Those girls were getting on my nerves last period, always asking me stuff when I was CLEARLY trying to finish the map to prove myself to Jamie. Wait. Why am I trying to do that? I looked down and shook my head. The teacher began, "Okay, today we are working on partner plays. Short brief partner plays." I noticed Jamie slide down. "Crap…" I heard her mumble. The teacher continued, "FRONT ROW. You are matched up with the person behind you." My eyes grew WIDE. That's why she said crap. I'm an idiot. She began saying the other orders, then passed out a play sheet to the class. Jamie looked at me and said, "This is all your fault." I looked at her and asked, "How is it MY fault?" She rolled her eyes and said, "You just HAD to sit behind me." I scoffed. "You're lucky I sat behind you." She rolled her eyes again and said, "Why do you ALWAYS say that. NO. I'm NOT lucky to have you." What? When has someone NOT like me? I'm handsome, VERY handsome. "Anyways, lets get onto this play. Love of an ugly fellow." She started laughing. "What?" "YOU'RE the ugly fellow," (XD) she said almost collapsing to the floor. I rolled my eyes at her. "Lets just get this over with…" "Fine." I looked down at the script and began:

Tyler (James)- But I'll love you for a thousand days.

Jessica (Jamie)- BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME.

Tyler- Why not?

Jessica- You're ugly. I don't like ugly men.

Tyler- What if I change for you?

Jessica- I don't like people who change either.

Tyler- Why are you so indecisive?

Jessica- MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU. Cant you see I like Jake?

Tyler-Why do you like him?

Jamie cut me off. "No James, I know you're an actor, but you HAVE to put some feeling into it. This isn't TV acting." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I tried to think of some girl to put my love into. All I could think of was Jamie. I sighed and just went with it.

Tyler- WHY do you like HIM?

Jessica- BECAUSE I WANT HIM. He's AS HOT as the SUN on 4th of JULY.

Tyler- IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I LIKE YOU JESSICA!

I had to refrain myself from saying Jamie.

Jessica- THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME. I want a guy who I can show off. I don't need a guy to LOVE me.

Tyler- Are you sure? Because I will be with you forever, and I will never leave you.

Jessica- Do you NOT get the POINT? I don't like you. I don't like the way you cling on me. I don't like your appearance. I DON'T LIKE ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!

Tyler- Harsh, but I'll take it. I love you and there is nothing that matters Ja-Jessica.

James. What is up with you? Stop saying Jamie.

Jessica- FINE. IF I GO WITH YOU ON ONE DATE, WILL YOU FINALLY LEAVE ME ALONE?

Tyler- Yes, I want you to have the time of your life with me. I want you to see how love FEELS.

I was about to lean in and kiss her but the bell rang. I jerked back and packed away my stuff. Jamie did the same like nothing happened. Thank god I have some experience with acting… I walked out the classroom and into the hall. I don't know what Jamie was doing… but I didn't care. I had to get this feeling out of me. I DON'T LIKE JAMIE. James, you DON'T like Jamie. I bumped into Jennifer. She was pretty hot. One of those annoying popular ones. "Hey James," she said in a flirty voice. I rolled my eyes in my head. "Hey Jennifer…" she took a piece of her hair and started swirling it. "So, there's this new movie, its coming out tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to watch it." She really is desperate… "Um, I can't. I have homework," I lied. She rolled her eyes. "I never knew you were a nerd…" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not. I just like movies that I'm not interested in." and I walked away to Science. She started yelling my name, but I ignored her. I walked into the classroom and saw Jamie sitting in a seat. I noticed she always sat in the front row, in the third seat. Is it lucky or something? I sat beside her. "So why did you sign up for Chinese?" she asked me. "I already know Spanish and French." "Oh." Jennifer walked in and took a seat next to me. Jamie instantly ignored me. What's the matter with her? Oh, she probably doesn't like Jennifer. I looked over at Jennifer and she was applying make-up in a mirror. I looked at Jamie. She doesn't have a single thing on her face except for her glasses. I sighed as the teacher walked into the room. "Class, we're having a free period. Talk, do homework, I don't care. My family went through some things yesterday." I automatically looked at Jamie. She was doing Chinese homework. I looked at it. It looked hard with all the pictures. Jennifer tapped my back. "What?" I asked her. She looked at Jamie and back at me. "What are you doing with, HER?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking Chinese so I want to see what the home work looks like." "BORING," she said and she turned around to talk to Devon. Slut. I looked back at Jamie. She was concentrating like crap. God. What did I get myself into? I tapped on Jamie's shoulder. "WHAT James? Can't you see I'M busy?" I sighed and said, "I don't have anything to do. Can you give that map?" She glared at me, reached into her backpack, grabbed the folder out and threw it on my desk. I took it and started working on it. Jessica, again, asked me why I was doing Jamie's work for her. "I'm not doing her work, we're in a group in first period if you didn't remember…" she rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be that way, but don't run back to me when she doesn't like you back." She got out of her seat and sat with her group. I let out a sigh and started working on the map. Jamie tapped my shoulder. I looked up and she said, "Sorry about ignoring you. I don't really like Jennifer."

"You and me both." I said back.

~End of Chapter 2~

Sorry if this one was a bit slow and no Jackie and Carlos or any of the other people.. I just know that I can write about Jamie and James the best, so I try to keep things that aren't important out… I don't do Kendall and Logan very well… SO yeah… THANKS FOR READING! And being Paitence for the love part isn't so bad… :) Who can't wait for Jealously POVs? I CANT XD..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush in anyway (Except for their posters and their albums 3 #BTR Fandom)


	3. weird, Crazy, Love Ep 3

~Chapter 3~ Weird Crazy Love~

A/N~ Hey guys :) You guys know I'm going to do this every time right? LOL. Okay. I hope you like my chapter and PLEASE check out my friend "ebethqnguyen"! THANK YOU XD And I have to warn you, I do double POVs… I just LOVE em'. They let me express so much more FEELING.

Jamie~

What? James doesn't like Jennifer? "Wait. You don't like Jennifer?" I asked him slowly. He shook his head. "She's a slut. I like natural." Really? Wow. " So why were you so MEAN to me this morning?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly. "Oh, because you looked mean. When you're mean, I'm mean. It's my nature." "Oh." Wow. So, am I turning… NICE because of him? "You're done with your Chinese?" I heard him ask me. I sighed and said, "Yup. You might have to take beginning course instead of my course." He shook his head. "I actually know some Chinese. I went on tour in china…" Really? "Ni xi huan shenme shui guo?" "Wo xi huan mang guo." I gasped. OMG. He seriously knows SOME Chinese. "So you only know basic?" "Yup. You're homework looks hard though…" I laughed. I haven't laughed like this since I tried to cheer up Jackie after her sister died. "It's simple. I just can ALWAYS remember EVERYTHING my teacher teaches." He laughed. "What do you mean ALWAYS?" "I meant I usually absorb EVERYTHING she says." All of a sudden, Jennifer comes over and kisses him. I rolled my eyes and looked away. James grabbed her and pulled her into the hallway.

James~

I dragged Jennifer out to the hall. "What the hell." I said forcefully. She rolled her eyes and hugged me. "You know you wanted it." I pushed her away. "You know what? I don't need anyone like you. Actually, I will NEVER need anyone like you. So get the Fuk (Notice how I don't cuss on here..) away." And I walked back into the class and sat next to Jamie again. She was looking down. Texting someone. It was probably Jackie. As soon as I said that I heard someone come in. It was Jackie. She came up to me and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK!" Jamie's eyes got wide. She pushed Jackie into the hall, and she pushed Jennifer back into the room. Her make up was gross. I think she was crying. I feel sorta terrible about it. I walked up to her to say that I was sorry until Devon pushed me away and comforted her. I then just started walking back to my seat and started working on the map.

Jamie~

"JACKIE. Calm Down." I told her. What the hell was she thinking barging into the room like that… " JAMIE. That bytch needs a kick in his" "DON'T SAY IT." I told her. She sighed and nodded her head. "Why would you like a guy like him? He's famous." I shook my head. "SO? Carlos is famous." I retorted. She replied, "He's not as liked as James." I rolled my eyes. "Sure, like millions of girls don't like Carlos." She then rolled her eyes. "Not as much as JAMES." Whatever. I should ask to switch my classes. I can't handle James anymore. "You should go back to gym…" I said. I walked back into the room. I looked at James. He was just doing the map. I sat in my seat and tapped James's shoulder. He looked at me. "Can I have my part of the map?" I asked him. He nodded his head and gave me the folder. I pulled out the sheet. "The map… It's… done." I said slowly. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I finished it 10 minutes ago." I looked back at it. Map=done, paragraph=done. How did he do it? It usually takes me an HOUR to finish these usually. "Fine, Let me finish yours then." He shook his head. "Just finished it." I opened my mouth. WHAT? **BELL RINGS.** God. Why can't school be OVER?

Finally school is OUT. I sighed as I met up with Carlos and Jackie. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Jackie. I just couldn't handle it." She nodded her head. "I'm sorry I said what I said." I waved goodbye to them and left the building. As I was walking to my car, I had a feeling that someone was like, following me. I looked back and saw James. He was just walking to his car. I turned back around and unlocked my car. I then felt a hand on my wrists. I turned around and saw James. He was eye to eye with me. I looked into his eyes and I could read that he was hurt. I knew why.

FLASHBACK~JAMIE POV~

"James, would you LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE?"

"Look Jamie, I just wanted to say that"

"SAVE IT JAMES. I know you can finish work faster then me, faster then ANYONE else. But just LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T want to talk to you."

END OF FLASHBACK~

"Jamie, I like you. Don't ignore me every part of the day." What? I looked away. He grabbed my face back to the position we were in. He's eyes were getting watery. Why does this have to be so complicated? "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be in a relationship with you." I was lying to myself. I knew I liked him too. I closed my eyes and pulled away. I ran to my car, opened the door and jumped in. I literally sped to my house. I pushed open the door and started IMing (Instant Messaging) my IM pal Sarah.

Jamie- Hey Sarah. I hope you had a better day then I did.

Sarah- Awh, what happened?

Jamie- I met James, from Big Time Rush.

Sarah- OMG. THAT'S HUGE FOR YOU! YOU LOVE BIG TIME RUSH!

Jamie- Haha… that's not the point. I have to pretend that I don't like them. Even if James is my favorite.

Sarah- AWH. That totally SUCKS. What about your bestie? Doesn't she know you secretly like BTR?

Jamie- No… She doesn't really like them, or their music. Except now I think she has a crush on Carlos. Which isn't a huge surprise for me.

Sarah- Haha.. That is GOOD news. This means she might just like BTR now…

Jamie- Haaa… I wish, I mean, she usually doesn't like any boys since she's been dumped a million times.

Sarah-Sucks for her…

Sarah- I have to go now. I guess I'll talk to you later.

Jamie- Awh, okay, Bye :(

I sighed. *Ring ring* My phone rang. It was Jackie. I wonder what she wanted…

"Hey Jamieee~"

"Hey, what's up?"

"So~ I heard James asked you out."  
>"Yeah… So?"<p>

"You said no didn't you."

"Of course. I don't even like Big Time Rush. How can I like HIM?"

"UGH. Jamie you're so annoying."

"DUDE. Is THIS what you're used to be like?"

"Of course~"

"Then YOU'RE annoying."

"God. Well~ I have to go. Later"

"Bye."

She just got annoying. Yes, I want to date James. Will I? NO, not at all. I can't handle relationships. They're all, awkward. You HAVE to make time for them and crap. Why is this so hard? I face palmed. *Knock knock knock* I went over to the door and opened it. My eyes got wide. "JAMES! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He pushed me in and shut the door. "Shuushh… don't say it out loud. Some little girls almost trampled me. Not that I don't like my fans, but I really don't want them to mess with me," he said in a hushed voice. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room. It had flowers on the door and a sign at says MY ROOM on it. It's obvious I guess… "Jamie, I really like you. Please don't ignore me an" he stopped when he saw all of my BTR posters. Crap. I forgot about those. He's mouth just opened. He said, "You're… a fan." I closed my eyes and tried to think of an excuse. I just couldn't. He lifted my face up and I looked into his eyes. He leaned in and I couldn't help but do it to. Thank god my mom knocked on my door. "JAMIE! DO YOUR LAUNDRY!" I sighed and replied, "OKAY!" James looked at me. "Please, will you go out with me on one date?" I closed my eyes. I shook my head. "I can't handle dates. They kill my insides." He shook his head. "It's not going to be a dinner and a movie date. I have something MUCH more special then that." I closed my eyes and felt my insides melt. See, it kills my insides… James cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back. He let go of my face and ran his fingers in my hair. I did the same too. But then, I realized what I was doing. I let go. James looked at me confused. I shook my head and said, "Please get out, I can't do this."

~End Of Chapter 3~

Shout out to "Loonii" :) People like you keep me writing~

Please tell me if you don't like the Both POVs… I like them, but I think you guys like the one POV per story… IDK. Review~ Thanks!

Oh yeah, I do most of my writing on the weekends :) So I really ONLY update every weekend. THANK GOD I HAVE A THREE DAY WEEKEND OFF OF SCHOOL 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush ~ But I would LOVE too :)


	4. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 4

Chapter 4~

A/N- Hey guys! I guess the DOCx thing doesn't work.. I forgot to delete that… SORRY! (Referring to chapter 2) Well, hope you guys STILL like my story. I'm going to make this one ALL James :) Thanks~ SHOUT OUT TO BTRisMydrug, Katerina The Von, Run Like Hale, and Mbsavsuperfan. Thanks for the suggestion and liking the story! These are the people who keep me writing :)

James~

"Please get out, I can't do this." Jamie said.

I felt like something stabbed me in the heart. Didn't we just make out? Is this fan nature? I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked her.

She just shook her head. "I just can't handle this. I like you, but I'm not ready to get my heartbroken by superstar James Maslow."

What does she mean heartbroken? Does this mean she likes me back?

"Jamie, I like you, a lot, and I just want you to agree to ONE date with me. Just ONE. Please." I begged her.

She closed her eyes. Why does she do that? Is she remembering an old thought? She nodded her head.

"Fine, but when is it going to happen? I have a schedule." She told me hurriedly.

I thought about it.

"Friday," I said hopefully.

She nodded and said, "Okay, now can you please leave? I have homework to do."

I nodded my head and walked out her room and left the house. I smiled. I finally get my dream girl. I just hope she doesn't try to sabotage it, like on purpose so I won't like her anymore.

"OMG! ITS JAMES MASLOW! AHHHHHHHH OMG!" I heard as I was thinking.

OH CRAP. (-_-) Guess who's dead? I started running back to my car. I jumped in and drove off, with girls TRAILING BEHAIND ME. I hate it when that happens. I always get in trouble with the police… It sucks. I started speeding home to plan my date, ignoring all the screaming. I finally got them off the tail of my car. I finally arrived home. I walked in and found my mom on the couch.

"Hey mom, can I borrow the cabin on Friday?" I asked her as nicely as possible. She laughed and said, "Fine, fine, but don't do any stupid okay?" I laughed with her. "Okay." I walked into my room and called Carlos.

"Hey James."

"Dude, I got Jamie to say yes."

"Oh my gosh, Congrats dude."

"Yeah, so now I have to plan something special."

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Nope. Can't do that."

"What if you cook her dinner and then play some Call of Duty?"

"How do you know if she likes Call of Duty or not?"

"Jackie,"

"Oh, well then, I have to go, bye Carlos. Thanks for your help."

"No problem bro, what are friends for?"

"Haha, bye."

"Bye."

I shut my phone. I have this in the bag. I sighed as I picked out my outfit. I know guys don't really do this, but I have to get this ready. I actually like someone, with my heart, not just my head. I looked over at my clock. It's seven already? God. I have to go to sleep.

School. The only place I can really talk to Jamie. I walked into the building, and a group of girls crowded me. God, when will they give up? This is getting ridiculous.

"Ladies, I have to go to my locker, can you please go crowd around someone else?" I asked. They all rolled their eyes and walked away. Thank god. I know you shouldn't treat fans like this but I have other stuff to do.

I walked up to Jamie and whispered, "Can't wait till' tomorrow."

She jumped back. "Oh, it's just you, and I'm not. I hate dates. All you do is sit there and do weird sappy stuff," she said obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine… So you DON'T like Call of Duty?" I asked her.

She instantly widened her eyes.

"OMG! YOU GOT CALL OF DUTY?"

I put my finger to my mouth and said, "Shush, I don't want anyone to know that I got the platinum double feature one."

She opened her mouth. "Now I'm excited for this date." I laughed.

We started walking to Geography. As we came to the door, she stopped me. "Remember not to roll your eyes."

I nodded and we walked in. We took our seats. I looked around the room. I couldn't help but wonder, where was Jennifer? I kept looking until I saw a bland girl, wearing the most covered up clothes. I noticed her face. Jennifer? I looked at Jamie; she was looking at Jennifer too. Jamie had her mouth opened. Jackie and Carlos walked and took their seats. I tapped on their shoulders and pointed at Jennifer. They both looked and had a surprised face. Jennifer finally noticed and waved to us. We all waved back awkwardly and turned around. I can't help but notice her beauty without make-up. What am I doing? I like Jamie. I looked back at Jamie. She was searching through her backpack.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She replied, "I can't find the folder."

What? I looked in my backpack, and I found it. I threw it on Jamie's desk saying,

"Our date plans."

Jamie stared at me and said, "If we get an F because I can't find the folder, I will murder you."

I laughed and said, "Just look at it."

She rolled her eyes and looked. Her face grew happy.

"THANK GOD." She said.

Suddenly she hugged me and pecked me on the lips. She looked back at the folder, gleaming. I was about to blush when the teacher walked in.

"The group maps are due today. Place your maps and paragraphs on my desk NOW, finished or NOT."

I noticed Jackie and Carlos looking at each other with that CRAP look. They followed Jamie with their eyes, turning in our finished maps.

"God, we're screwed." Carlos said.

I laughed and said, "Jamie and I finished them yesterday. No worries."

They both sighed in relieve." Jamie then tapped my shoulder.

"What's up with them two?" I chuckled and said,

"They thought we didn't finish the maps so they freaked out and now I just told them so they're, like, relieved or something."

"Oh." She said like she was slow or something. I looked back at Jennifer. She was reading a book. Her? Reading a book? What happened to her? I looked back at Jamie. She was talking to Jackie. I looked at Carlos. He was just staring at Jackie. I texted him.

DUDE. Stop staring at Jackie

Carlos received it and looked at his phone. He looked at me and texted:

SHUT UP. At least I don't stare at two people at a time

Wait. He noticed me staring at Jennifer? Crap, I'm screwed now… I texted back:

I didn't look at someone else

Carlos looked at me and texted:

YEAH RITE. LIKE YOU JUST DIDN'T STARE AT JENNIFER

"STOP TEXTING YOU TWO!" Mrs. Watkins yelled.

I jumped back. Dammit. We're in trouble. Carlos and I started deleting the texts. She got to us just in time. She just took away our phones and said, "You two get these two objects back after class. Now, lets get back into our groups and here are FOUR more maps you guys need to complete."

The whole class groaned. I even groaned. I hated these maps. I looked at Jamie. She was so close on rolling her eyes.

"Chill out Jamie." I told her.

She smiled at me and said, "Yeah… I know."

School was finally over. I still couldn't help but wonder why Jennifer changed her personality so quickly. She was so smart and attentive in class today. I wonder if it was just an act, or something real. Well, all I know is that I can't trust her.

~End of Chapter 4~

Hope you liked the story! And no I haven't forgot about Loonii, I think I should just shout out to the people who like it, that I didn't mention yet. Thanks :)

And thanks to Katerina The Von for asking me to edit how I type the story :) Thanks guys :D LOVE YOU ALL! We all have BTR Fandom in us :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush OR Call of Duty (Even though I wish I did.) #BTR Fandom


	5. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 5

~Chapter 5~ Weird, Crazy, Love~

A/N- *Sigh.* Idk if you guys like it when I do multiple POVs, but this one is IMPORTANT. Thanks for understanding :) You guys will LOVE it! Please review to tell me what you guys like and dislike :) And I think I'm going to make a new fanfic too. About the show, not just make belief. Thanks for reading!

Next Day (Friday!) at school~

Jennifer~

James has TOTALLY fallen for me. I caught him staring at me like ten times yesterday. This little get up will make him FORGET about Jamie altogether. Now, I have to cancel James's little date with Jamie. And this will be good. I can't wait to see Jamie's face when I steal him away from her. Ugh, she gets on my LAST freaking nerve. That bytch deserves to die in hell. Trying to steal my James away from me. I looked down at my clothes. GROSS. These clothes look revolting. I saw James walk in with Jamie. Of course. I rolled my eyes. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys! That geography homework was SOO easy right?" I said in my most giddy voice I could possible use.

Jamie sorta looked confused. She should be. That bytch.

James smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess…"

I started pulling them to geography class. I don't know how actresses can do this on TV shows.

"Come ON guys! We don't want to be late to class, do we?" I asked with a fake giggle.

Jamie just saw through my giggle. She whispered something into James's ear and walked away. I sighed.

"Does she not like me?" I asked him in the fakest voice ever. He believed me.

"Um. She just had to go to her locker." He replied.

He's so gullible sometimes. That's probably why he's so hung on to that slut.

I sighed and lied, "Lets just face it, she doesn't like the old me and she's taking it on me. You know what, we should hang out tonight!"

He shook his head and said, "Sorry. I have plans. Maybe tomorrow if I'm not busy." And he walked away.

I rolled my eyes. This isn't the end of it Jamie Smith.

James~

Jennifer is acting weird today. Her giggle was off. I could totally tell she was faking. But what if she's never giggled before, and this is the first time? I shook my head. Of course not. No one JUST now giggles. You usually giggle in elementary school. This is going to be the longest day. I walked into the classroom and saw Jamie talking to Jack. They were defiantly flirting. She was looking at him with fluttery eyes, and smiling. Something she doesn't really do. I just stared at Jack. He was in my spot. Jennifer walked in. She looked at Jack and back at me.

"I don't think you're plans are going to work today…" she whispered.

Then she just walked back to her seat. I looked at Jack. He finally noticed me. He got up and walked back to his seat. I sat down. Jamie was looking at me. I looked at her back.

"You suck." She said in my face. Then she just turned back around.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. "We still up for tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Pick me up at 7."

"Okay then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:00~~~~~~

I was getting into my car when Jennifer called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey James. Can, you please, just come over?"

She sounded like she was crying.

"What happened?"

"My best friend ditched me for someone else."

"I can't really…"

"PLEASE James! This is important."

"Fine. I'll be right over."

Dang. This girl pisses me off, but I'm not sure if she was pretending or not.

Jamie~

I looked at my outfit. Graphic tee, skinny jeans and converse. Hopefully this is enough. I looked at the time. 7:30. Where is he? I called him.

"Hey, this is James. Sorry I can't talk right now. I'm comforting a friend. Shoot me a voicemail and I'll try to call back."

I rolled my eyes. He's totally comforting Jennifer. That bytchy slut. Why doesn't he know that Jennifer is totally lying to his face? I went back to my room. Damn. I was looking forwarded to beating him in Call of Duty. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep.

The next day, I woke up. Saturday. I got up and changed into regular tee and sweatpants. I laid back on my bed and thought. Didn't HE ask me out? And he just blew me off? This is why I don't fall in love. Who knew this would happen to me? I heard a knock on my door. I opened it. James… He barged in and said:

"Look, I'm sorry I blew you off but"

"Forget about it James. I didn't even want to go."

"Look, I'm going to make up for it."

"No, James. I gave you a date, but you blew me off. That was a nice date wasn't it?"

"Jamie. I can explain."

"You don't have to explain ANYTHING. Just go back to Jennifer's house and 'comfort' her."

"Jamie…"  
>"Save it James. I seriously thought you were better then this. But no, you have to choose the hot one. It's fine."<p>

He locked my door. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I could taste the lip-gloss. He thinks I never wear make-up. I pushed him away.

"You really think I can't tell if you kissed her or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lip-gloss. On your lip."

"Shit."

I rolled my eyes.

"Go back to your slutty girlfriend. I don't give a damn."

I pushed him out and closed my door. I didn't even hear him protest. I guess my little relationship changed. I hate my life. I can't wait till my life ends. Down the drain. I laid back on my bed. FML.

James~

I left her house. She gets me so angry sometimes. I just wanna choke her. I don't like Jennifer. Or do I. I don't know. I didn't even want to fight her. Last night was crazy though. Jennifer is the sweetest girl in the world. I don't know why Jamie doesn't like her. I drove back to Jennifer's house. I knocked lightly on the door. She opened it.

"JAMES! You're back!" she said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, Jamie's not gong to forgive me."

Her smile turn into a frown. "Awh. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay. It probably wouldn't have worked out. She likes Jack."

"Oh, it's okay. Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

I walked in. She smiled. I sat on her couch. She sat right next to me.

"You know what I like to do when I'm upset?

"What?"

"Kiss."

I wasn't really surprised at that answer. Everyone wants to kiss sometimes. Including me. I couldn't stop looking at her lips. I leaned in and we kissed. It was full depth to. She ran her fingers in my hair and I stuck my tongue into her mouth. Jamie would never do something like this. I kept kissing her, looking for a spark. I couldn't find it.

Jennifer~

Wow. This was easier then I thought. James is a good kisser. I started reaching under his shirt. He instantly pulled away. He looked at me.

"Jennifer, I like you. Do you want to go out with me?"

Bingo. "Awh, James. I would love to go out with you."

He hugged me and said, "Never change."

"I won't," I lied.

This is going to be complicated then I thought.

~End of Chapter 5~

Thanks for the people who still read this. I have lots of free time. On Saturdays anyways XD. I know what you're thinking. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? JENNIFER AND JAMES? NO! Well. Who knows? Do they always change their minds? Yes. Maybe this story is like all those, and maybe their not. Love you guys :3 Keep reading my little Rushers!

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Big Time Rush or Call of Duty, or anything else I mentioned in this fanfic. #BTR Fandom :3


	6. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 6

~Chapter Six~ Weird, Crazy, Love~

A/N- :) Thanks for the review Loonii~ Looking forwarded to this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Who knows what will happen… :3 And hopefully I don't get the names mixed up… Ahh! I'm freaking out with TWO of them, IDK which ones I should write after this one. ~Lilie

Jackie~

I ran over to Jamie's house as fast as I could. It was a good thing we live in the same neighborhood. I knocked on her door. Her mom answered the door. Crap. Her mom doesn't like me. "Come on in Jackie," she said. I gave her a fake smile and walked in. I knocked on Jamie's door and she answered with a groan.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MOM?" she yelled.

I laughed and said, "It's me, Jackie."

She opened the door. Her eyes looked puffy, like she was crying. I couldn't believe it. She's never cried before. Except when she found out her dad died. I walked in and gasped. Big Time Rush posters everywhere. I couldn't believe it. This is why she doesn't allow me in her room.

"Crap," I heard her say.

I laughed and said, "Its okay, as long as you don't obsess over Carlos."

Her face instantly light up and she looked at me.

"You like Carlos don't you?" she asked me curiously.

"Uh… no? Who told you that…" I tried to cover it up, but failed because I blushed.

She came over to me and stole my phone from my hand. She was looking through something. She suddenly looked at me. Oh god. I knew what she had tried to find. Carlo's name in my phone. I looked down as she started laughing.

"My loving Carlos 3" she said.

I rolled my eyes. So what I like Carlos. She likes James, the one who left her for Jennifer. I opened my mouth to say that she liked James, but then I remembered her crying. I hated when she cried. I didn't want to witness it. Better to laugh then cry.

"WHATEVER JAMIE." I said as I looked in her closet. It's more stylist then I thought it would be. I heard her laughter die down. I looked at her. She was staring at a BTR poster. Probably looking at James. DAMMIT, she's looking at James. I have to make sure she doesn't. What should I do. I got it.

"Did you finish those maps yet?" I asked her, trying to get her mind off of James.

I noticed her eyes started to water up. Crap, what am I doing. My phone rang with ringtone of Carlos. I grabbed my phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackie, did you know what happened with James?"

"Nope. What happened?"

"James asked Jennifer out."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I know right, I thought he liked Jamie."  
>"I thought he did to. Well I have to go. I have to tell Jamie this, whether she cries or not. Later."<p>

"Bye. Love you."

"Me too."

I closed my phone and thought about what he said. "Love you." I wonder if he's going to do the same thing with me like how James did to Jamie. I shook my head. "No that's not possible Jackie." I said out loud not knowingly. Jamie turned her head to look at me.

"What's not possible?" she asked me.

"Um, promise me you won't cry?"

"Promise?"

"Um, this isn't so easy to say, but, James… asked… Jennifer out…"

Jamie instantly froze. I could tell she tried not to cry, since she promised me.

"You know what Jamie, go ahead a stream down the Nile River. It doesn't matter anymore."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not possible. He doesn't like her."

I sighed. I didn't know either. I have to go ask James or something.

"At least now you don't have to worry about James chasing Jack away." I said hopefully trying not to pressure her more about James.

She fell back on her bed. "I don't even like Jack. He likes me."

What? The? Hell? She lied to me then? GOD. I was trying to think of a plan this whole time, but no, I just wasted my time. I sat next to her.

"It's going to be okay. I've had my heartbroken plenty of times," I told her.

"Jennifer gets everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if Jack falls for her. She's the best actress at this school," said Jamie sadly, "Everyone I like she jusy has to take him away from me."

It was true. In the fourth grade, she liked this guy named Mark, and Jennifer dated him, then broke his heart, then he left the school and never came back. It's like Jamie is her one and only target. It feels awkward and crap. I sighed and said,

"There's the talent show next week. What about we sing that Taylor Swift song, Better then Revenge?" I asked trying to get her mind distracted.

She smiled. "That's a great idea."

She sounded excited already. Carlos texted me:

Hey Jackie, I want to show you something. Do you have time?

I looked at Jamie. She was daydreaming.

"Hey, can I go for an hour and come back? My mom wants me to do something." I lied to her. I can't let her know I chose Carlos over her, but she knows I have to obey my mom.

"Sure. I have to think of what parts I'm going to sing and what parts you're going to sing."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Later."

"Bye."

I left her room, then her house. I ran as fast as I could to the park. I saw Carlos. I smiled. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. What was the thing you wanted to show me?"

"It's right here."

He pointed to a picnic set up on the ground. I blushed.

"Awh. That's cute. And I only have an hour. Jamie thinks I'm helping my mom with something."

He nodded his head. "I figured. I mean, if the Jamie and James situation was switched, I wouldn't have told him I was going to met up with you."

I laughed. "Wow, I guess we're pretty good friends to them."

"Haha. Yeah, Let's go eat."

I nodded my head and sat down. We played around. He's so cute. I laughed.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing. You're just so cute."

He blushed and said, "No, you're even cuter."

He leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned in to, when my phone beeped telling me it's time to go back to Jamie's house. I pulled back. Carlos looked at me. "Just one minute."

"Okay."

He leaned in and kissed me. I felt the sparks instantly. I kissed him back. I ran my fingers in his hair. Then I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. Jamie gets really mad at me when I ditch her." I said.

He nodded his head and said, "See you tomorrow."

I nodded my head and ran back to Jamie's house. Why did I say an hour?

~End of Chapter Six~

Haha, I know guys. Not much of James and Jamie, or James and Jennifer. I needed to do more Carlos and Jackie. SORRY :3 Next one's going to great. KEEP ROCKING RUSHERS!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, Taylor Swift, or anything mentioned in this fanfic :3 #BTR Fandom


	7. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 7

~Chapter 7~ Weird Crazy Love~

A/N- HEY GUYS xD AmeeraMaslow and Loonii(YES! I HAD TO SAY YOU TWICE :3)! People like YOU keep me writing :3 Anyways. Hope you guys like this one :3 I decided to keep going with Carlos and Jackie for a bit, just to keep the story going xD LOVE YOU GUYS :3

Carlos~

I sighed. Why did she HAVE to say an hour? I packed up everything and put it in my car. I started driving back to my house when I get a call from Jamie. Thank god she's not mad at me.

"Hey Carlos," she said in a suspiciously nice way.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied.

"Do you want to help me and JACKIE on something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Help me and Jackie sing in the talent show."

"Why? I promised James."

"Well if he breaks his promise, will you PEASE help us?"

"What song are you singing?"

"WELL~ I was thinking... A remix of Boyfriend."

"Uh, Jackie told me, Better than Revenge, though..."

"Well, I decided I'm not THAT mad to get at Jennifer that way. Well, not anymore anyways."

"Oh. Well, I'll see."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH. BYE."

And she hung up on me. Gosh, this girl is tricky. Maybe I should help them. I mean, James is probably going to ditch me to sing with Jennifer anyways. Should I think this through? I sighed. I shook my head and drove back to the apartment I was sharing with James. Of course when I got there, I saw James making out with Jennifer. I rolled my eyes. I walked pasted them. I suddenly heard James yell,

"WAIT CARLOS! HOLD UP, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"What?"

"I can't sing with you during the talent show. I'm singing with Jennifer."

"Okay, that's fine. I have something to do on that day anyways."

"What? When were you going to tell me that?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"No reason. Bye Carlos. I'm taking Jen out to eat."

"Uhh... Okay?"

I walked into my room and took out my cell. I dialed in Jamie's number and she picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jamie, this is Carlos."

"Hey. So... Have you decided yet?"

"I sure have."

"WHAT?"

"I'm doing it with you. And I'm going to ask Kendall to help us to. I figured Kendall should do the 1st verse, then me and Jackie do the chorus, then you do the 2nd chorus, and then we all sing the last parts of the song."

"Oh, yeah, That sounds exactly what I was thinking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and what changed your mind? James is singing with Jennifer isn't he?"

"Yeah... "

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I felt bad for Jamie, having to deal with this. James is usually not like this. He's changing. I should know. I've been with him for 3 years now and he's never changed THIS much. I wonder if Jennifer is tricking him. I heard she was a good actress. I paced back and fourth. I finally laid down on my bed. This is not going to good.

~~~~~~~~~~~BTR BTR BTR~~~~~~~~~~

So it's been a week now. James is turning ignorant, and he's not caring to much about his grades. I can't believe this is happening. I like the fact that the talent show is tonight though. That's the good part. Hopefully James will hear Jamie's voice and realize she's the one. Not Jennifer. He doesn't know how much Jamie is hurting. He doesn't know anything anymore. He's been missing out on so much stuff

because of this. Hopefully this is the ticket to getting James back. I finally arrived to Jackie's house. We connected a lot more since practice. I walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's my favorite girl," I whispered into her ear.

She blushed. "I'm fine."

"That's good. How's Jamie?"

"She's been crying less. She's trying not to cry whenever you come. You make her remember James. And those posters in her room don't help either."

I sighed and replied, "She still didn't take those down yet?"

"Nope. I tried sneaking in and ripping them apart, but she always has to defend them."

"She's hopeless."

Suddenly Jamie and Kendall walk in. They were laughing.

"And when you ALMOST knocked that kid down? LOL" Jamie said with a smile.

"Well, I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T NOTICE HIM." Kendall said.

They started laughing some more.

"Oh my gosh, Jamie hasn't laughed this loudly since..." Jackie said while fading the last part.

Jamie noticed Jackie and came over.

"Don't think about it. Just don't."

Jackie nodded her head and said, "WELL, LETS REHEARSE! THE SHOW IS TONIGHT PEOPLE!"

We all laughed and rehearsed.

~~~~~~BTR~JAMES~~CARLOS~~KENDALL~~LOGAN~~

It was finally time for the show. We stood nervously. Especially Jamie. Kendall was trying to calm her down, when I was talking to Jackie.

"I think Kendall is our ticket to Jamie being herself again." Jackie whispered to me.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, I haven't seen her so relaxed."

"Yeah. Lets just hope this will get James to realize what he's been missing."

"Yeah. Hope."

It was finally time for us to go onstage. We all breathed and Kendall went up first.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah

And there isn't anything they could've said or done?

And everyday I see you on your own

And I can't believe that you're alone

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said"

The me and Jackie joined Kendall and we sang,

"Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend/girlfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend/girlfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend/girlfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend/girlfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend/girlfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend/girlfriend"

Finally, Jamie ran onstage and sang,

"Let me take a little moment to find the right words

So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard

I don't know what kind of girl that you prefer

But I know I gotta put myself for worse

See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that"

We all sang the rest of the parts together. After we finished, we ran offstage and Jamie collapsed to the floor. Kendall sat next to her, breathing hard also. Rehearsal was never this hard. But it was totally worth it. Jackie collapsed into my arms. I held onto her tight. We all went into the audience and waited for the host to say who won.

"Okay, So we've been so interested into who WON the talent show. The judges have deliberated, and the winner is..."

We all held hands and closed our eyes.

"KENDALL, CARLOS, JACKIE AND JAMIE!"

The crowd went wild of applause. It felt amazing. I felt someone pushing us up to the stage. I looked behind me and saw James.

"Good job," he whispered.

I gasped as we reached the stage. We all walked up and grabbed the trophy. The night ended, and we all stayed over at Jackie's house. Suddenly, a knock was at the door. I walked up and opened it. It was James.

~END OF CHAPTER 7~

AHHHHHHHH. WHY IS JAMES AT THE DOOR? I don't even know, LOL xD Okay. GRRR. You guys are lucky im sick x| See you guys next week.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush, Taylor Swift, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. #BTR Fandom. :3


	8. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 8

Chapter 8~ Weird, Crazy, Love~

A/N- HEY GUYS xD IT'S SATURDAY! :) I love doing this so much. Lol. Sorry for not writing on Friday, didn't have the laptop :/ Hope you guys like it. GRR. Multi-POVs are back again… I can't keep it on James. It would be boring -_-~ Lilie. SHOUTOUT: MeganRoseMaslow and BleedingNeonRainbows(Jackie LOL), You people keep me writing ^_^

James~

I looked in. Jamie was there, frozen solid. I could tell she didn't expect me.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked me.

"I need to talk to Jamie," I replied.

"No. Don't you think you've hurt her enough?"

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly Carlos stepped outside and shut the door.

"Don't you know how much pain Jamie has gone through?" he asked me.

"What do you mean? She looks fine everyday."

"Well she never was. She isn't now. You just broke her heart and you expect to get her back?"

"What do you mean? She never liked me."

"Well you're wrong with that to. She's been crying everyday of the week."

"What?"

"Yeah. You might not believe it, but I've seen it happen. Don't think I don't know this. Me, Jackie and Kendall have been here for her, and all you were doing is make out with Jennifer."

"Dude, I didn't know."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW."

"Chill out. I know that Jennifer was using me now."

"OH. SO NOW YOU'VE FIGURED THAT OUT."

"What do you mean?"

"You expect EVERYONE to change just like that for you huh?"

"What?"

"Jennifer NEVER changed. DON'T YOU GET THAT? She's been pretending this WHOLE time. Jamie knows. EVERYONE knew but YOU. How can you be so CLUELESS?"

Those words hit me hard. I'm usually never clueless. I stared into the side of the house, with those words echoing inside my head. 'How can you be so CLUELESS?'

'How can you be so clueless?' 'How can you be so clueless?'

"Ugh. Forget it. Don't come back. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Carlos said.

He then walked back into Jackie's house. I felt hopeless. Hopefully I can talk to Jamie tomorrow at school. Tell her what really happened.

Jamie~

We WERE having a great time, until James showed up. Carlos bursted back into the room. I looked at him. He was fuming.

"What happened?" Jackie asked him.

"James wanted to apologize to Jamie," he replied angrily.

What? He wanted to apologize?

"That's great. But why are you mad?" Kendall asked.

"That's NOT great. You don't understand. He can't just NOW realize that Jennifer had been using him." Carlos fumed.

"Oh," Kendall mumbled.

"It's fine Carlos," I said softly.

"No it's not fine. You're like a sister to me. I can't have a jerk hurting my sister," Carlos said.

"Aren't you James's brother though?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well this is a whole DIFFERENT situation."

"Wait. If she's your sister, then what am I?" Jackie asked.

That calmed Carlos right down. He grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"You, are my girlfriend," he replied.

"AWHHHHHHHH!" Kendall and I said.

Jackie blushed. I've never seen her blush before. This is a great experience. Kendall suddenly gets a phone call.

"Hello? Yeah, What's up? Oh, really? Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Promise. Bye."

What was that all about?

"Was that you're girlfriend?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I need to go tomorrow," Kendall replied.

"UGH. I'll miss you SOOOOO much," I said.

"Me too." Jackie added.

"I know. I love you ALL. But I HAVE to go now." Kendall said.

I sighed and said, "Bye."

"Later Guys!" He said as he walked out the door.

Sadness flowed through my body again. Kendall was my best guy friend. Now he's gone. I sighed. Everyone's leaving me. Carlos and Jackie noticed me. Me and my emotions. When haven't they? They always can figure me out. Jackie came over to me and said,

"You'll be okay."

"Yeah, I'll make sure Kendall comes and visits." Carlos said.

I nodded. I'm tired, and we have school tomorrow. I sighed.

"Can I crash here tonight?" I asked Jackie.

She nodded her head. I went up stairs and laid down on the couch in Jackie's room. I fell asleep instantly.

Carlos~

I watched Jamie walk up the stairs. I feel really worried for her. I look at Jackie. She was staring at me back.

"I hate how this is effecting her," Jackie told me.

"Yeah. I can't believe James…" I faded the ending.

"I know. He's clueless sometimes."

"Yeah. He needs to get his act together before I start trusting him."

"Yup. I totally agree."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait."

"What?"

I cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed me back. I deepened it. I got a buzz text. It totally ruined the moment because she pulled away. I looked at my phone. It was from James.

DUDE. I'm sorry. Come back here and I'll tell you everything.

I rolled my eyes. I don't want to hear anything from he.

"Who was it?" Jackie asked me.

"James. He wants to tell me what happened with him and Jennifer."

"You should go then."

"What? Why?"

"I want to know why James stayed with Jennifer. She turned into a half cover up fakie, half slut bytch in a day."

"True. But I don't really want to talk to James. He freaking ruined his image, and now he wants it BACK? Mrs. Watkins is going to kill him before you know it."

"Haha, Well. We both know that he's gong to apologize to Jamie, AND he has ALL of his classes with her, so you can't stop him. So we need to find out why, and if it's a legit reason why, then we just leave him alone."

"Fine. But if it's not, I'm beating the shyt out of him."

"Okay. That's fine."

"Haha, Well then. I have to go."

"Bye."

I pecked her on the lips and walked out the door. I jumped in my car and drove back to the apartment. I opened the door to the apartment finding James, sitting there on the couch. He looked up and said,

"Look dude, I'm sorry about the whole Jamie thing. Please, just listen to me." He begged.

"I'm listening." I replied.

"OKAY. So first I was really caught up by Jennifer changing into this amazing girl…

{Flashback} (James's POV)

"James~ We should sing together in the talent show!" Jennifer said in an oh so sweet voice.

"Uh.. I already promised Carlos I would do it with him, since we're in a band together."

Jennifer rolls her eyes and says, "JAMES. You don't love me do you."

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"You won't even do something with your girlfriend. We need bonding time James."

"Oh. Well we could do something else. Like I could take you out to eat."

"NO! JAMES. I WANT YOU TO DO THE TALENT SHOW WITH MEEE…"

"Jen, chill. We can do something else."

"UGH. DO IT WITH ME OR I WILL CUT JAMIE."

{Flashback ended}

"And that's when I realized Jennifer hadn't changed at all." James said.

"SO? That only explains the talent show. What about Jamie? And What about you changing.?"

"I changed because Jennifer was forcing me to. And I did it for Jamie."

"Why should I believe you?"

"WHY WOULD I EVER HURT JAMIE? SHE'S MY FIRST LOVE."

The silence in the room became awkward. She's his first love? I thought he would like someone else.

"Forget it." James said. He started walking back to his room.

"I forgive you." I said.

"What?"

"I forgive you. You can… talk to Jamie without me exploding at you."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem."

I began walking back to my room. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

~End of Chapter 8~

GAHHHHHHH. I've been dreaming about something… It's going to be GOOD. Trust me? I think yes :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. #BTR Fandom


	9. Weird, Crazy, Love Ep 9

Chapter 9~Weird, Crazy, Love~

A/N- Hey guys! New chapter time! Lol. I hope you guys like the story! And do you guys follow BTR on Facebook? I DO! Lol. YUP. That picture they posted about the big news, MY DESKTOP PICTURE. Gotta love BTR :3 ~ Lilie SHOUTOUT: Zhane15, you people keep me writing.

Jamie~

I walked into class. I noticed someone in my seat. Here we go again.

"LOOK. That's MY seat, NOW GET OUT OF IT."

He turned around. Crap. It's James.

"Not until you listen to me."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious Jamie," he said.

"Fine. You have a minute." I told him.

"I'm sorry for being a huge ass jerk to you. I didn't know you liked me too, I was ignorant, stupid and crazy for not choosing you," he told me mean fully.

I looked in his eyes. I knew he meant it. I hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you."

He hugged me back and said,

"Here's your seat back."

I laughed and sat down. He sat behind me. I looked at the door. Jackie and Carlos were walking into the room.

Carlos said, "Well look what's back to normal."

"Yeah, we're in the same spots again." James said.

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't there in decades. You don't count."

Carlos and Jackie laughed and took their seats. Mrs. Watkins FINALLY came.

"Class, get in your groups." She said.

"What groups? You didn't assign any." I said.

"The groups you guys were in when those two came." She said while pointing at James and Carlos. I looked at Jackie. She looked at me with a smile. I guess she doesn't know. I can't wait till the end of school.

~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~

Finally end of school. James and I met up with Jackie and Carlos.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Look who's happy today," Carlos said.

"Are you going to do this every time?" I asked him.

"Yup."

I rolled my eyes. "WELL. I HAVE TO GO HOME." I said.

"Already? You're usually the last one." Jackie said.

"I know, but my mom needs me to do something for her while she's going to Minnesota." I said.

"She's… driving, to Minnesota?" James asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Doesn't it take like, four days to get to Minnesota and back by car?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but she has to. Her boss is coming with her." I explained.

"Oh. You're going to feel safe, staying home alone for four days?" Jackie asked me.

"Well, some one has to mop, wax and sweep the floors, repaint the dining room, and my room, and change all the curtains to white ones." I said.

"Oh." James said.

"Byeee…" I said slowly.

"Bye." "Later," "SEE YAH."

I walked out the school and into my car. I drove home. I looked in the house and sighed. This is going to be a long day.

~~~~BTR~~~~THREE DAYS AFTER~~~~~~

I walked into the school building. One more day until I see my mom again. I met up with James. He kissed me on the cheek and said,

"Hey Jamie, how you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. CHEEZY. "I'm wondering how my mom is right now."

"Like always. Done with the changes?"

"Yeah, I painted the dining room this morning, so it will be dry by tonight."

"Cool."

We walked to 1st period. Carlos and Jackie were already there, flirting. I got a phone call when I took my seat.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Hun, It's Mom, I stayed longer then I thought, and I miss you so much, so I'm going to take the plane home. Jackie's mom is picking me up okay?" my mom explained.

"Okay. But be careful on the rode. There's ice and snow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I clicked the end button. James looked at me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my mom decided to take a plane home. Everything's alright."

"Oh, okay."

Mrs. Watkins walks in and starts the class by saying,

"Today is MAP AWARENESS DAY. So today, we will be working on maps."

"Don't we work on maps everyday anyways?" Carlos asked.

I laughed discreetly. It was funny.

"Yes, but today you're group will work on one BIG map, and it's due today."

"Crap…" Jackie mumbled.

~~~~~~~3rd Period~~~~~~~

I was in the middle of the question when,

"Will Jamie Smith and Jackie Nguyen come to the main office? Will Jamie Smith and Jackie Nguyen please come down to the main office."

Shit. What did I do? I felt the whole class looking at me. Jennifer was looking especially smug. I rolled my eyes and walked out the class. At least I didn't have to deal with a Punnett Square. I met Jackie in the hall.

"What do you think we did?" She asked me.

"I don't know."

We walked into the office, and she told us to go into the principal's office. We walked in and Dr. Turner had a straight face on. It was serious business. We both took a seat in a chair and waited for her to say something.

"Girls. I don't know how to say this… but." She started saying.

"What did we do?" Jackie blurted.

I face palmed. She was just going to tell us, slow one.

"Nothing, It's just that, your moms, have died in a car crash." Dr. Turner said.

That hit me hard. My last relative, gone. My mom. Died. It was bad enough when my dad died. I can't speak. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Do you want me to call some one to come down here and comfort you girls?" Dr. Turner asked. I nodded for the both of us.

"Who?" Dr. Turner asked.

I couldn't speak. I was that shocked. I grabbed a sticky note pad off her desk and jotted down _James Maslow _and _Carlos Pena._ She nodded her head and made her announcement.

"Will James Maslow and Carlos Pena come down to the Principal's Office. Will James Maslow and Carlos Pena come down to the Principal's office."

I had a wave of relief. James was coming. He was my knight in shining armor. He helped me with anything I asked for. James and Carlos walked into the room. "What happened? Are we in trouble?" James asked. "Yes. You're in trouble because you have to comfort these girls." Dr. Turner said. Then she left the office. James walked next to me. I could tell even though my hands were on my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "My mom… just died." I explained softly. My heart dropped. I can't believe I said it. I felt James pull me off the chair and into his arms. There, I cried harder. Where am I going to stay? I can't describe the feeling when you lose someone you love. All I feel is hurt, but there is so much MORE then that. It's like you're falling of a cliff and you don't know when you're going to crash and die. I grabbed onto James even tighter. "It's okay Jamie. I won't leave you." His voice calmed me down. I looked up into his eyes. He was tearing up.

"Why are you tearing up?" I asked him.

"I hate seeing you cry. It feels horrible."

I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss calmed me down even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it. James pulled away.

"I love you," he tells me.

"I love you, too." I replied.

I hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go.

Dr. Turner walks into the room and said,

"I've spoke to all your teachers. You all are free to leave for the rest of today."

Thank god it's Friday. We all nodded our heads and left. I carpooled with James. He took me to my house and told me to pack my stuff. We'll come back tomorrow to get anything else. I packed and we left. I locked the door. We went to Carlos's and His apartment. I put my stuff in his room. We sat on the couch and I hugged him tight.

"Tell me what happened to your family. I want you to let the tears out." James said.

"Well, my dad died in a car accident, and my mom just died in a car accident. Cars just hate my family." I explained to him.

He nodded his head. "You're going to be fine. I'm with you every step of the way. In this weird, crazy universe, we all have one person we are going to be with always, and I choose you. Actually, I think I'm meant for you and you're meant for me. I love you and don't you forget that." He said deeply.

I nodded my head and kissed him. He deepened it and I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He ran his fingers in my hair, too. It was all going perfectly, until Carlos opened the door.

~End Of Chapter 9~

Hope you liked it :) This was what I was thinking about doing. I wasn't sure, but then I was like, every story I've read with a car accident in it, I truly loved it. So I just HAD to do this. Thanks :) And if you wanna read about my horribly stupid life, you can read here: LilieMaii . Blogspot .com not all writers' lives are full of joy. Kill me with a stick. FanFictions are my place to let it out.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BIG TIME RUSH, Facebook, Blogspot/Blogger or anything else I mentioned in this fanfiction. #BTR Fandom


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~ Weird, Crazy, Love~ MPA

A/N- Hey guys :) This is going to be the last episode unfortunately. I can't continue writing, even thought I love it. Sorry :/ Well I still hope you guys like this story. After this, this is going to be complete.. LOVE YOU ALL :3 ~Lilie. (XL EPISODE :D)

James~

I pulled away as soon as Carlos opened the door. It was really awkward after that. I looked at Jamie. She was sitting back on the couch.

"So… What's up?" I asked.

"Jackie is still packing her stuff," Carlos explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Her dad… left her and her mom 7 years ago."

"Oh."

I looked at Jamie. She nodded. I sighed. Everyone is leaving, dying or doing something stupid.

"Is she staying here then?" I asked Carlos.

He nodded his head and walked into his room. I grabbed Jamie's hand and dragged her into my room. She looked at me with her dark brown eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly someone barged into my room. It was Jennifer. Shit.

"Get the fuck away from my man." Jennifer yelled as she grabbed Jamie.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Jamie behind me and told Jennifer, "Get the fuck out my house. I don't need you here."

She scoffed and said, "You're so stupid. Don't you know she's the loner. Staying with her will ruin your life. You wanna know why everyone abandoned her? Because she's fucking stupid. That's why. You know she is. She acts like the fucking world revolves around her."

"MAYBE IT DOES." I yell back.

"You know you still want me. This isn't over. And that bitch is going to die. Mark my words. I killed her family, and I can do it to her." Jennifer said before walking out.

I turned to look at Jamie. She was frozen. I sat next to her and whispered, "I'm not letting anyone touch you," and hugged her, tightly.

"So my mom didn't die in a car accident. Only Jackie's."

I shook my head. I didn't know what to believe. I was only worried for Jamie right now. The front door bursted open. I sighed in relief when I saw Jackie. I texted Carlos that she was here. He rushed out his door. I laughed. I took Jamie's hand. I worry for her. What will happen? I sighed. I laid down and grabbed Jamie with me. I held her in my arms. I hope nothing hurts her. Jennifer is the most dangerous person in the world. I couldn't risk taking her anywhere anymore.

Jackie~

I could see Jamie through James's door. I wonder what happened to her. Carlos came rushing out his door. I laughed as he took my things. He pulled me into his room. It was surprising clean. I sat on his bed and asked,

"What's up?"

He laughed and said, "Better now that you're here."

I smiled. He always had a way with words. "I saw Jennifer walk down the hall. Does she live in this building?" I asked Carlos. Can you blame me? I'm curious.

"Nope. I think she was in here arguing with James earlier."

"Did you hear what they were fighting about?"

"Nope. All I heard was screaming."

"Should we go check on them?"

"Yeah, I don't trust them by themselves. Too many people have a grudge against Jamie right now."

We got up and looked into James's door. They were both asleep. I sighed in relief. I walked back into Carlos's room and laid down on the bed. I looked at Carlos. I'm glad I have him to lean on. He pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes.

Jamie~

The next day I woke up in James' arms. He was hugging me tightly.

"Don't leave me. I love you."

I heard James mumble. I broke free of grasp and stretched out. Today is moving day. I sighed. I got up and brushed my teeth. I decided not to wake James up. He looks like he needs his sleep. I walked up into the hall. As I was walking down the hallways, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. No one. I continued walking, until I felt a hand on my wrists. I turned around and gasped. There was a huge guy with muscles grabbing onto me, and right next to him, there was no other one but Jennifer. The guy dragged me out of the building, covering my mouth so no one could hear me yell. He dragged me into this abandoned building down the road and tied me to a chair.

"What do you want Jennifer?" I asked forcefully.

"For you to leave this EARTH," she retorted.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked.

"You took James away from me. I like him way more then you do, don't you understand that?" she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You like his money, and his fame. You don't like HIM."

"How would YOU know?" Jennifer asked.

"BECAUSE. If you REALLY loved him, you would be happy for him that he found someone he loves."

She rolled her eyes. "So? If I kill YOU, he'll have no choice but to choose ME."

"You really think that." I said.

"Yes, of course. He ONLY left me for YOU. If I remove you from the playing field, he will come back to me," she replied.

I scoffed. "You really think he'll go out with the person who KILLED the person he loves."

"He likes me better then you. If I kill you, then he will realize that I'm the right one for him." She said.

"Don't you get it. Call James and say you killed me. I bet he will explode. Watch what happens. If it goes according to your plans, then I will give you permission to kill me." I told her.

She looked at me, with a glare, but then nodded her head.

"Fine, BUT, I'm going to need you to act for me," she said.

I nodded my head and said, "Fine."

She took out her phone and dialed James' number.

"WAIT." I said briefly.

"What?" She asked.

"Put it on speed dial."

"Fine."

She pressed the button. He finally picked up.

James~

Who the heck is calling me this early?

"Hello?" I asked into the phone sleepily.

"Hey James, this is Jennifer."

"What do you want?" I asked alertly.

"I have Jamie."

"WHAT?"

Now I was awake.

"You heard me. I think you want to hear me do this process in front of you, so you can hear everything."

"NO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Jamie scream.

"Shut the fuck up." Jennifer said.

"JAMES! HELP ME!" Jamie said, yelling.

"It's to late now." Jennifer said.

"JENNIFER STOP." I said.

"Too late now." I heard her reply.

"James! AHHHHHhhhh…" I heard Jamie say. I couldn't hear her screaming anymore. But that scream was sort of off, if you know what I mean. Like, it sounded fake.

"Jennifer. What happened to Jamie?" I yelled into the phone.

All I heard was laugher. "If you want her remains, agree to a date with me, and you HAVE to love me forever." Jennifer said.

"Fine." I said lying. I knew Jamie was still alive. She sucks at fake dying.

"Meet me at the abandoned warehouse across from that gas station."

"Okay, but let me get ready, I just woke up."

"Fine."

Then she shut her phone on me. I ran into Carlos' room. I'm going to feel really bad for this, but I yelled, "GET THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!"

Carlos immediately got up and stared at me. "What. Do. You. Want."

"JAMIE GOT FREAKING KIDDNAPPED AND I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Jackie woke up instantly. "What!" she asked.

"YOU HEARD ME."

Carlos and Jackie got up and Jackie said, "Wait a few minutes, we need to change."

I nodded my head. I walked out of his room and into mine. I need to get backup. I called BTR's bodyguard.

"Hey Tom, this is James."

"Whats up James."

"Hey. This crazy girl at my school trapped my girlfriend, and I need your help to arrest her for attempted murder."

"No problem. I'll be at your's and Carlos' place in five minutes."

"Thanks Tom, Bye."

"Bye."

I shut the phone. I have this in the bag.

Jamie~

I sighed. Jennifer bargained a bit to heavily… I hope James could tell that I was using my fake dying voice. I looked over at Jennifer. She was so clueless. She was doing her make-up and picking out an outfit.

"I guess you win this time Jennifer." I said.

"You're right, I did. But since I get James anyways, I'm going to be nice and let you go. But you HAVE to promise me your leaving California FOREVER." Jennifer told me.

"Fine. I guess I'll just move in with my grandparents in Tennessee." I said.

She nodded. "But, you're not allowed to leave until James and I leave for our date."

"Fine."

I suddenly heard the door open. Jennifer pushed me under the make-up stand and said, "Hey James. You look nice."

I peeped out to take a look at him. He did look nice. He was wearing a tux. Didn't expect him to do that whole thing. Maybe she was really right. But I still took the chance and stuck out my hand sneakily while Jennifer said,

"James! You look NICE in your tux."

James smiled and looked at me. I could tell he could see me. I stuck my hand back in.

"Thanks Jen. You look nice to. But you know what you would look better in?" James asked.

"What?" Jennifer said confused.

"Stripes. Black and white to be exact." James replied.

"What? You don't like my pink dress?" I asked him.

"COME IN GUYS!" James yelled.

Suddenly, Carlos, Jackie and all these policemen walk in. I pushed Jennifer out of the way and hugged James. I turned to look at Jennifer. She was shocked. But she said,

"Well, I might still get in jail for this, but this will be worth it, you little idiot." Jennifer said while walking towards me. She pulled out a dagger and ran towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for something to penetrate me, but I felt someone push me away. I opened my eyes and witnessed Jennifer stabbing James in the stomach. I gasped and fell to my knees. The policemen had seen Jennifer and they took her away, with her screaming, "NO! I STABBED THE WRONG PERSON! LET ME GO BACK AND STAB HER NOW! AHHHH!"

As she was pulled out, I ran to James. He was clutching his stomach in pain.

"CARLOS! START THE CAR! WE NEED TO TAKE JAMES TO THE HOSPTIAL!" I yelled.

He nodded and Jackie and him ran out. I grabbed James and held him in my arms.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him as tears ran down my cheek.

"I love you Jamie, and I don't want you to get hurt, by anyone or anything." James replied.

"How do you think I feel right now James?" I asked him almost close to breaking down.

"A whole lot better then me," he said with a laugh. He then flinched. Carlos ran back into the room and helped me carry James into the backseat, with his head on my lap. Carlos drove to the hospital and the doctors immediately took him in. I filled out the paper work in my neatest handwriting. Why does this have to happen to him? This should've happened to me. I sighed as I took a seat next to Jackie. She held my hand and said, "Girl, stop worrying. You know he's going to be okay."

I nodded my head. I turned away and looked at all the pictures of kids with injuries on the wall. I felt a tear come to my cheek. All of these innocent little kids are hurt, and no one is helping them. The doctor finally came out and said, "James is going to be fine. It's a miracle that the dagger didn't hurt or even touch his main organs."

I sighed in relief. "May we see him?" Carlos asked. The doctor nodded but added, "But only one at a time. We don't need to overwhelm him." We all nodded and Carlos looked at me. I could tell he was asking me if I wanted to go first. I shook my head. I wanna collect myself before I see him. He nodded and walked into the room. I looked at Jackie. She hugged me. "You'll be fine girl. Just walk into the room and say what you feel." I nodded. Carlos walked out and signaled me to come in. I breathed in and walked into the room, not knowing what to expect. I put eyes to James' eyeliner eyes. He still looks hot with a bandage on his stomach. Stop being inconsiderate Jamie. I walked up to him and asked him,

"Are you okay?"

"Better now that you're here." He replied in his sweet voice, which was still a bit raspy.

I smiled. "Good. When do you get to leave?" I asked him.

"In 4 days, after I get my stitches," he replied.

I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed me back until we heard a 'Awhh' from a nurse behind us. I instantly pulled away and turned around.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but I need to wheel James away for his stitches." The nurse said.

I nodded my head and turned to James. "You'll be fine." I said.

He nodded and I stepped out of the way as they wheeled him into a different room. I sighed and walked back out.

-FOUR DAYS LATER-

I walked back into the hospital. I'm sad that Jackie couldn't join me. She calmed me down. But I don't blame her, she's with Carlos talking about Big Time Rush. I walked down the hall and stopped infront of the door James is in. I sighed and walked in. James was sitting up watching t.v. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey," he said in his normal voice.

"Your back!" I yelled as I ran into his arms.

He flinched as I hugged him. I instantly let go.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its fine," James said with a laugh, "I missed you."

"I did too. I can't believe I wasn't allowed to come and see you for your final 3 days." I said.

"I know. I was bored like crazy." James said.

"At least you can come home today. I'm going to go check you out," I said.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

I shook my head. "No! You need to heal." I said.

He shook his head and cupped my face. He leaned down and kissed me, slowly and softly, then pulled away. I looked at him.

"I'm fine okay?" he said.

I nodded my head. "Lets go…"

We walked over to the desk, and as I was filling out the paperwork, James got a phone call.

"Hello? Hey. What? In a month? Are you serious? This is awesome. Yeah. Okay, Bye."

I looked at him curiously. He was smiling.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Big Time Rush, is going on tour!" he told me excitedly.

I smiled, but then grimaced. He's going to be gone, for a whole year. James looked at me with a worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to be gone, for a year…" I replied.

He shook his head. "You're coming with! That's why I said 'This is awesome'" he replied. I smiled. This is the best life in the world.

~End of Weird, Crazy, Love~

Awhhhh. Hope you guys liked it :3 REMEMBER KONY 2012. Youtube Kony 2012 and watch the whole 29 minutes of it. I PROMISE IT WILL BE AMAZING! ~Lilie

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR YOUTUBE :3


End file.
